lily and james after hogwarts
by harriet potter3
Summary: lily and james are going to petunia's wedding! will it be a disaster for lily and james's relationship or will it make their love stronger COMPLETE


Lily and James: After Hogwarts  
  
The past ten months had been great for eighteen-year-old Lily Evans. She had been living with her boyfriend James Potter. They were both training for the order of the phoenix, a group of witches and wizards who were especially against Voldemort. Even though Voldemort had quieted down in the past year but the ministry wasn't taking any chances.  
  
"Lily are you getting out of the bathroom anytime soon?" came James's voice through the door.  
  
"Hold up James I'll be out in a sec."  
  
"You said that an hour ago Lily, now please hurry up we have ten minutes and I still have to take a shower."  
  
Lily then came out of the bathroom and said, "Bathroom all yours Potter, happy now."  
  
Lily then went into her room to change into her emerald green robes and put her long dark red hair in a messy bun. They had ten minutes to get to the ministry where they and James's and Lily's friends were being trained as well.  
  
"Potter! We need to hurry you don't have time to take a shower just put on some clean robes and get going," Lily yelled through the door.  
  
"Ok now, hold up Evans!" James yelled back.  
  
Lily and James lived in a muggle apartment in London. Lily and James usually apparated to work everyday and met their friends there: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily's friend Ce'Nedra Borune. They were all on the list to be trained as aurors, dark wizard chasers.  
  
Right then James came stumbling out of the bathroom with scarlet robes on and jet-black hair unruly as usual and his round glasses framing his brown eyes.  
  
"Thanks a lot Lily now we are going to be late."  
  
"Oh so it's my fault, Potter, well maybe if you hadn't been chasing me for an hour this morning trying to hit me with the tickling charm we wouldn't be in a hurry." They then grabbed there cloaks and apparated in an alleyway a block from the ministry. A block away they met up with Lily's friend Ce'Nedra.  
  
"Ce'Nedra, over here." Lily yelled at a girl with long red ringlets though her hair was a bit lighter than Lily's.  
  
"Hey James, hey Lily. I was running late because my alarm didn't go off. I think it was an electricity failure in my part of town, so WHY are you guys late?"  
  
"Well James thought it would be funny to chase me for an hour hitting me with stupid charms and then I beat him to the bathroom."  
  
"So I guess nothing has changed over the weekend with you two," Ce'Nedra said smiling broadly. Lily and James had boyfriend and girlfriend since their fourth year at hogwarts. They were both prefects and head boy and girl, which surprised Ce'Nedra because James and his friends played the most pranks than any other kids in school.  
  
"I'm pretty sure Fudge'll be mad at us for being late, again."  
  
"Yup, and I am surely proud of that." James said a twinkle in his brown eyes.  
  
They finally got to the ministry when it was about to start snowing. Lily and James said bye to each other as they went into separate rooms.  
  
The rest of the day was quite fine and to their luck Fudge had gotten the flu and felt terrible so he hadn't come in. Lily and James left for their apartment walking to the alleyway with their friends. They bid goodbye to their friends who went into different alleyways. Sirius and Remus lived together and Ce'Nedra still lived with her parents. Lily and James always walked the last block alone, but sometimes stopped at a muggle café for a café espresso, or a café mocha. That night, however, they ended up staying there a bit later than usual because it was snowing quite hard. When they had finally made it to the alleyway, lily was laughing hysterically at a joke Sirius had told James. When they got in the house, Lily made a dash for the phone that almost never rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lily dear it's your mother I have good news your sister petunia is getting married!"  
  
"Oh really mum, to who?"  
  
"Oh that guy she's been going out with for the past three years, you remember Vernon?"  
  
Lily shook her head in disgust but kept it out of her voice. When she finally got off the phone, James was making himself dinner with his wand.  
  
"What did your mum want?" he asked not looking particularly interested.  
  
"Oh my older sister petunia is getting married. You remember me talking about her right?" James nodded. " It's actually quite surprising my dad has never liked any of her boyfriends and well my dad is pretty strict."  
  
"Would you like me to come with you I have never met your parents before?"  
  
"Oh would you man this will be horrible. The only reason I am going is because my parents are making her invite me. I wish I really didn't have to go. Oh and don't tell them we live together."  
  
They then finished eating their dinner in silence then went to bed in their separate rooms.  
  
The next week went by without any incident unless you count James Sirius and Remus putting dungbombs in Fudge's in-tray. They were yelled at so loudly that the rest of the ministry was afraid that the muggles could hear them.  
  
Lily and James then drove to the Evans Estates of in the country. Lily was driving of course. The summer after her sixth year her dad thought it might be best for her to know how. James was in awe with how a car worked and thought it was neat. He wanted Lily to teach him but she said no. The drive was about an hour long and Lily wished it would last forever. When they finally got there, Lily let out a moan because her sister was already there. Petunia and Vernon were walking together in the garden and heard a car drive up. Petunia looked and groaned at seeing her little sister Lily in the car. "Lily, dear how've you been?" it was Lily's mum coming to greet her.  
  
"Fine mum and this is friend of mine James Potter," Lily notioned. "So how's dad?"  
  
"He's in the study dear and it's nice to meet you James."  
  
Lily started toward the study with James trailing behind her.  
  
"Lily this house is huge!" James said in amazement.  
  
"Yeah my mum and dad are rich and petunia and I always got the best. This is the study." Lily pointed to a door that had glass panes. She opened the door and at a desk doing stuff on the computer was Mr. Evans. He had brown hair with chunks of grey.  
  
"Dad!" Lily yelled nearly making the man have a heart attack.  
  
"Lily dear how nice it is to see you." They hugged.  
  
"Dad, this is a friend of mine from school. His name is James Potter, James this is my dad Mr. Evans."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you James," Mr. Evans said as he shook James's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Mr. Evans."  
  
"Well we might as well let petunia and Vernon know you guys are here and well how's work for you?"  
  
"Oh it's fine we are still learning to dodge curses and charms which are pretty difficult. James goes with me too."  
  
"Oh really James so you're special too."  
  
"Yes sir. Our friends and us were chosen for the Order of the Phoenix. This is very special for everyone of course."  
  
"Well I guess we better go and let petunia know you are here now," Mr. Evans said looking like he'd rather not do this.  
  
They then maneuvered around the big house to the back door to the garden. Lily was kind of hoping that she wouldn't have to see petunia and she knew petunia would feel the same. They reached the garden in what seemed like a very short period of time considering the size of the house. They finally reached the garden and looked around for petunia and Vernon. They were over by the rose bushes Vernon telling petunia a secret and petunia giggling.  
  
"Petunia dear Lily's here," Mr. Evans called and petunia looked up and looked as if she would rather be somewhere else. Petunia then headed over there with Vernon at her side.  
  
"Hi petunia, this is my friend James Potter."  
  
"Hi James and Lily, you remember Vernon of course."  
  
The air was very tense and Lily just about hated her sister because she had called her a freak and got deathly scared when her friends owled her. Her boyfriend Vernon wasn't any help. Petunia would talk about that Potter on the phone to Vernon. Vernon now had an idea that Lily was a bad person and everything. They both had a medieval attitude toward magic. Lily figured this out when she had to write an essay on witch burning.  
  
"So are you here to attend my wedding or to just visit mum and dad?"  
  
"Actually both and thank god mum didn't give me a part in the wedding because it would be scary to be close to you for so long."  
  
"Girls now calm down. Petunia dear pleases show where James will be sleeping. Lily dear you'll be sleeping in your old room."  
  
They then headed up the stairs and to a room that looked very nice. Lily sat on the bed and looked all around the room. The room was lace and it had posters up that were pictures taken at school. They were moving of course. James marveled at the pictures.  
  
"Hey, that ones the quidditch match against Slytherin last year. Snape looks as if he was about to murder us. That was probably the best prank we had done to Snape, don't you think Lily?"  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore had to keep Snape from personally murdering you, Sirius, Remus, and Peter."  
  
"We had fun at Hogwarts didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah I don't think I had more fun anywhere else. At least we see Sirius and Remus everyday, but I haven't heard from Peter lately."  
  
"Now your room is down the hall Potter," Petunia sneered.  
  
"Why thank you for telling me Petunia and that won't make me cower."  
  
"Yeah, Petunia if you knew the stuff James has done you would be shocked anyway Malfoy and Snape sneered at us so much that their faces are permanently like that."  
  
Petunia then left the room very haughtily and Vernon was right behind her. When they finally left, Lily and James burst out laughing.  
  
"Did you see her face?"  
  
"Yeah that was priceless and Vernon was shocked when he saw the pictures in your room."  
  
The rest of the day was fine until. . .  
  
"LILY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?"  
  
Lily and James snickered and then went into Petunia's room. Petunia now had hot pink hair that James had made pink.  
  
"CHANGE IT BACK NOW!"  
  
"Why petunia it looks much better now?"  
  
"CHANGE IT NOW!'  
  
"OK, OK, OK I will. James what's the countercurse again?"  
  
"Lily ya know what I plum forgot."  
  
"Oh well it should fade in a few days maybe.'  
  
"CHANGE IT NOW OR I WILL TELL MUM AND DAD!"  
  
"she has a point James just change it back."  
  
"It was fun while it lasted though," James then took his wand and muttered the countercurse and Petunia's hair was blonde once again.  
  
Dinner was a different story.  
  
"Mum let me help you"  
  
"ok dear.  
  
Lily grabbed her wand and cooked the roast and all the vegetables in less than ten minutes. Her mum just watched in shock.  
  
"Mum one thing I love about being a witch is instant meals and the feasts are ten minutes and under."  
  
"Why thank you for helping I am sure it will taste good."  
  
Dinner was delicious, but only one person thought it wasn't.  
  
"Mum, who made this? It's awful."  
  
Their parents having liked Lily more said, " I did dear and I thought you would love pot roast. I thought it was your favourite."  
  
Petunia just spent the rest of dinner sulking Vernon on the other hand ate almost everything.  
  
At the end James said, "This causes for a celebration," he was only being nice. "Lily what do you think I should get?"  
  
"I think you should get butterbeer. Now that is the best drink to have especially when it's cold outside."  
  
James then took his wand out and muttered something under his breath. Then a flash of light and six butterbeers stood in front of everyone.  
  
"A toast to Petunia's wedding." Everyone made the toast and drank up.  
  
"Why dear this stuff is delightful if only we could have it when you weren't here too."  
  
"Well mum I guess I could arrange to have some at the wedding." "No, I don't think anyone would like your stupid magic Lily," Petunia sneered. "Just because you can do magic you think you're all good and everything, but you're not!"  
  
Petunia then left the dining room crying Vernon going after her. Lily didn't really feel bad for her because she knew that deep down Petunia was jealous.  
  
The next day went on without incident and Lily and James proved helpful with putting up the decorations.  
  
"Accio flowers, Accio this Accio that," Lily and James put up most of the decorations and did it without breaking a sweat. By mid afternoon All the decorations had been put up.  
  
Lily and James spent the rest of the day wondering what they should do to Petunia.  
  
"How about those biting teacups?"  
  
"Nah, been done."  
  
"Well how about we turn her into something like a pig."  
  
"That sounds good but I am not sure."  
  
"Then that's what we'll do but first I will tickle you!"  
  
James then started chasing Lily trying to hit her with the tickling charm. Lily was trying to do other stuff. Petunia got in the way while they were doing this and got hit by James's tickling charm. Whale she was doubled over laughing she kept saying I'll tell mum and dad. Finally after ten minutes James took the charm off of her and continued chasing Lily.  
  
"I'll get you Evans!"  
  
"Oh no you won't Potter!"  
  
They continued chasing each other until they each had rainbow colored hair and were completely exhausted.  
  
"Good fight Evans!"  
  
"Why thank you Potter you didn't do so bad yourself."  
  
As they were sitting on the couch next to the fire, they fell asleep together on the couch.  
  
The next day they woke up and had to hurry. The wedding was in two hours and James wanted to try and tame his hair. Lily beat James to the bathroom again and James had to find another one.  
  
James sat in front of the mirror trying every possible charm to make his hair stay down. Lily on the other hand made her usually curly hair perfectly straight and silky and shiny.  
  
"Lily dear would you help me with Petunia's hair."  
  
"Coming mum!"  
  
Lily went into Petunia's room and understood why they needed her help. Petunia had very fine thin blonde hair that wasn't very long. Lily was the only person who could make Petunia's hair look good and the only thing that she and Petunia did together that they enjoyed. Lily had her wand in hand and was making Petunia's hair have tight curls. Then she started putting it into a bun and had some curls frame Petunia's thin face. Lily then started put make up on and it was magical. She was sure that Petunia might cry and the make up wouldn't run. Even though Petunia hated lily they still knew that this was a big moment and they wouldn't mess it up.  
  
"Thank Lily dear you can go help James find his way in the house."  
  
Lily then tried to apparate to wherever James was at but missed by a couple of rooms.  
  
"Potter, over here!"  
  
"Evans! You look great! Boy am I glad to see you for once."  
  
Lily really thought she did look good. She was wearing a sleeveless full- length gown that was lavender. "Ha, ha very funny Potter. The ceremony is starting in half an hour and we are going to apparate in the bathroom."  
  
"Oh so you have to got to the restroom right before the wedding and we will be alone." "Shut up Potter we need to get going and you probably won't like this, but not all my family knows about the magical world. Basically what I mean is n magic or I will personally hurt you with the help of Sirius and Remus."  
  
"Fine are you ready now that you have finished your speech."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
They then apparated into the bathroom at a catholic church and laughed at the nun who was in there and she was shocked then fainted. They both got out and headed to the chapel both laughing hysterically.  
  
"Did you see the look on the nun's face?"  
  
"Yeah she looked as if we were from hell or something. Well what do you think the ceremony will be like?"  
  
"I think it will be boring and that I will have a much better one because it will be magical, so what did you think?"  
  
"The same, but why do you say your dad is strict?"  
  
"Well he doesn't like any of the guys either of us has dated and he was really strict when we were little. He almost didn't let me go to Hogwarts, but mum struck him down and I got to go."  
  
"Wow! I am so happy you went because it wouldn't have been the same without you there to think up some of the pranks we did against Snape."  
  
"Yeah they were pretty funny and the looks on his face were priceless."  
  
They finally entered the chapel and saw Petunia's best friends, Rita Wagner and Sarah Waldrep. Vernon also had his friends John Polkiss and Wayne Davis. They were all like each other. Sarah and Rita were both very rude and thought they were better because they were upper class. They both knew that Lily was a witch and thought she was some kind of bug that wouldn't go away. John and Wayne were big and stupid like Vernon.  
  
"Petunia why is Lily here and that guy?" "Mum and dad made me invite her and she brought along that Potter guy. They are sooooo immature. Last night they kept trying to do stuff to each other with magic. All they succeeded in was having rainbow colored hair."  
  
"She and that Potter boy are sooooo stupid. I don't know how your mum put up with her. I bet it was a relief to get her out of the house and to that school."  
  
"Nah, mum and dad are always bragging about her because she was a prefect and head girl and she got twelve O.W.L.s and thirty N.E.W.T.s whatever testing they are but Lily says that is good."  
  
"I bet you she's lying and she always did bad and anyway who in their right mind would deliver mail by an owl?"  
  
"Obviously they do."  
  
The ceremony lasted for an hour and when it was done Lily and James were doing everything to keep themselves from laughing at Petunia. They were now the Dursleys and Lily thought that name suited Petunia just fine and Vernon's fat substituted all the fat Petunia didn't have.  
  
"James please no magic now we have to go to the reception and this will be boring. Maybe I can ask mum if we can go home early."  
  
Lily then made way to ask her mum if they could go on ahead and head back home.  
  
"Absolutely out of the question Lily!"  
  
"But mum Petunia doesn't want me here anymore than I want to be here. Just let me and James go we are leaving tomorrow anyway any earlier won't make a difference and we have work tomorrow. Please let James and me go back to the house and let us pack."  
  
"I guess you can, but your father isn't going to like it though. I can promise you that."  
  
Lily and James then went and congratulated Petunia and Vernon. Petunia's friends were eyeing Lily beadily and Lily dearly wanted to get back at them now that she could do magic out of school.  
  
"So your going back to that place and be a freak with all those other people, Lily?" Sarah spat.  
  
Lily finally having enough grabbed her wand and changed Sarah's hair lime green and walked away. James was laughing so hard that he was almost in tears.  
  
"Oh my gosh Lily I didn't think you had it in you to actually curse some one."  
  
"Well I have been waiting to do that since I knew what she met and that was twelve years ago. Lily Evans will not be spat at."  
  
They headed into the bathroom and apparated back to Evans Estates. Lily was on the verge of tears for reasons James couldn't figure out.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?"  
  
"All I ever wanted was to be accepted be them and the never will accept me," Lily then burst into tears and buried her head into James's chest. James felt awkward but held her closer and told her that it was ok to cry.  
  
When Lily's tears finally subsided James led her into her room and layed her on her bed.  
  
"Don't leave me alone, please James."  
  
James then went over and layed down next to her holding her tiny body closer to him. They ended up falling asleep like that and that's where Lily's parents found them. Lily's dad went crazy when he saw that and immediately took James off the bed.  
  
"What are you doing dad?" lily yelled.  
  
"You are too young to be sleeping with a man or anyone who looks like a man!" Mr. Evans snarled.  
  
"DAD I AM NOT THIRTEEN I AM A GROWN WOMAN EVEN IF I AM ONLY EIGHTEEN. I'VE HAD A LOT OF THINGS DONE TO ME IN THE PAST NINE YEARS OF MY LIFE TO BE TREATED THIS WAY!"  
  
"NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL EVER YELL AT ME LIKE THAT!"  
  
"COME ON James we're leaving."  
  
"YOU ARE NOT!"  
  
"I AM AND YOU HAVE FAILED TO SEE I CAN DO A WHOLE LOT MORE TO YOU THAN YOU CAN DO TO ME. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN I AM A WITCH?"  
  
"SEE HERE LILY YOU WON'T BE DOING ANYTHING TO ME EVER AND YOU ARE LEAVING NOW."  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt your little father daughter moment but I love Lilly and NO ONE talks to her like that and both of us have been trained for a things much worse than this!"  
  
"NOW BOY YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AND I WAS TRAINED FOR PHYSICAL DAMAGE IN THE MI6."  
  
"WELL THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX IS WORSE AND I COULD GIVE YOU PAIN LIKE A HUNDRED WHITE HOT KNIVES PEIRCING YOUR SKIN WITH ONE WORD! I WOULD DO IT BUT I WOULD RATHER NOT SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE IN AZKABAN."  
  
"What is this Azkaban?"  
  
"Wizard jail."  
  
Right after these words were said Lily and James apparated back to their apartment in London. Lily was still crying silently and thought that this had been one of the worse weekends ever.  
  
"James, I am glad you stood up to my dad like that."  
  
"Well Lily I do love you and I have been weighing a thought I am not sure the time is right but Lily will you marry me?"  
  
lily just sat there shocked at what James had just said. She loved James a lot, but she didn't know if she was ready to marry him.  
  
"James I, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Lily just say yes."  
  
"Yes, James yes I will marry you." James then wrapped Lily in his arms and said that he loved her a lot and Lily said that she loved him a lot too. After holding each other for several minutes they let go and Lily said, "James thank you for going with me to see my parents."  
  
"I was glad to come with you."  
  
"I am happy that Petunia is too. I may talk bad about her but deep down I miss her and wish she did me too."  
  
"I understand what you mean."  
  
They then went into James's room and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning they got up and started getting ready for work. Lily put on black robes that morning and so did James. Lily put her hair up in her usual messy bun and then yelled at James that he had twenty minutes to finish or she was going without him.  
  
"James you have twenty minutes to get here or I am leaving without you."  
  
"I'll be out in a minute, Lily."  
  
After a couple of minutes James came out of the bathroom, his hair untidy as usual and his round glasses framing his warm brown eyes. They then apparated to the alleyway two blocks away from the ministry as usual.  
  
"Hey Potter and Evans!"  
  
"Hey Black and Lupin!"  
  
"How was your wretched sister's wedding?"  
  
"Horrible but she looked good with hot pink hair."  
  
"so I see ya'll haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Nope! My sister may be horrible but she'll never change me."  
  
"Go Evans!"  
  
"Please call me Lily, Lily Potter." " Whatcha mean by Lily Potter?"  
  
"We're engaged!"  
  
"Oooooooooooo!" that was Sirius living up to his name from Hogwarts.  
  
"What's wrong Remus, you're unusually quiet?"  
  
"Full moon."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well how did fudge act while we were gone?"  
  
"Well we cursed his hair green like a basilisk and made his voice shrill, and I won't have a next paycheck."  
  
"Too bad I missed it."  
  
"Yeah Potter you would have helped me make it worse and much funnier."  
  
"Well I am the best and Mrs. Potter is my sidekick."  
  
"Yeah well be ready for a hard workout today since I think Fudge may still fuming over yesterday."  
  
"Thanks a lot Padfoot."  
  
"No problem Prongs."  
  
They had finally reached the rundown hotel that was the ministry. Lily and James yet in first hand in hand and Remus and Sirius followed.  
  
"So Potter Evans how was the wedding?" fudge asked.  
  
"Horrid, this is my muggle sister and she thinks I am a freak but she looked good with hot pink hair."  
  
"So I guess you had fun."  
  
"Yup." 


End file.
